1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to web searching and more particularly relates to web search filtering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web searches are currently used to search for web pages on a computer network, such as the Internet. Typically a user inputs search criteria, such as a phrase, a word, a combination of words, etc. into a web search engine. Searches may be conducted using a natural language style, a Boolean logic style, a pre-prepared search form, and the like. Web searches using a web search engine typically produce web search results in the form of a results list that include a large number of entries. Often a user may look at only first page of web search results or may only look at the few pages of web search results. Valuable entries in the results list may be missed by a user because the entries are scattered among a large number of entries in the results list.